Awkward It Up
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: CeCe and Logan are having their first sister-brother moment at Crusty's, but what happens when Gunther overhears their conversation? Complete. Credit for plot idea goes to WeasleyQueen18.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: The credit goes to WeasleyQueen18 for the plot idea. If you haven't read her stories, I recommend that you check them out. :D To be honest, I think I probably could have done better with this…**

**Awkward It Up**

Sunday was one of the busiest days of the week for Crusty's, and today it was positively bursting with customers. Most of them were teens, hanging out with their friends and enjoying the weekend. The smell of pizza lingered in the air and overlapping conversations sounded about the room.

CeCe Jones glanced at the brown haired boy sitting directly across from her. There was a rather awkward silence between the two of them, hovering above their heads like a thick fog. She racked her brain for something to say to Logan, her new stepbrother, but nothing turned up. Ever since their parents got married, they wanted their kids to start getting along and bond with each other. Flynn, CeCe's little brother, had already been able to accept the new changes in the family. CeCe, however, still needed more a little more time to adjust.

Logan was the one to break the silence. "This looks like a good restaurant," he said. "Do you eat at Crusty's a lot?"

"Yes, I usually come here with Rocky," CeCe answered, relieved to finally have something to talk about. "Our friend Deuce works at this place. His uncle Frank owns Crusty's."

"Cool." Logan paused, and then he said, "You know, I'm actually glad your mom got together with my dad. And that I got to meet you and Flynn."

CeCe was surprised. "I have to admit that I wasn't all looking forward to this change," she replied. "Ever since my dad left Chicago, it had just been me and my mom and Flynn, and all of the sudden you and your dad enter the picture..."

Logan chuckled. "I know what you mean, CeCe. My mother died when I was twelve, and then it was me and my dad. I wasn't sure about having a step-mother and two step-siblings, but it turns out, it's not so bad."

A young waitress came over to them and slid their order of mushroom pizza onto the table. CeCe thanked her, and she and Logan started talking more as they dived into their food.

* * *

Gunther Hessenheffer walked down the steps into Crusty's, and no sooner did the enticing aroma of cheese and tomato sauce greet him. It only made him feel hungrier than before. He went over to the counter and paid for two pizza slices, and then he took his food to an empty booth to eat his lunch.

Gunther had just taken a bite when he heard a familiar voice coming from the seat behind him.

"...that ten-pound meatball was so huge, like the size of a small car..."

It was CeCe Jones. He knew her voice anywhere.

"For real?" a second, unfamiliar voice asked astonished. It was a male voice.

He sat up a little straighter, swallowing his pizza with a gulp. Was CeCe here on a date?

"No, just an exaggeration. But it was the largest meatball that I've ever seen, and Rocky and I were trying to eat the whole thing by ourselves. At one point, I sneaked some of the spaghetti into my bag, and I even hid a big chunk of the meat in some kid's hoodie as he was walking out with his parents."

They both laughed. "Can't believe you got away with that one," the boy said.

As their conversation shifted to other topics, they were unaware that someone overhearing them. Gunther knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't help listening. There was something growing inside of him. It made his stomach do an uneasy flip-flop. He knew what this feeling was and he didn't like it at all.

He heard CeCe let out a giggle. "That's so funny," she exclaimed.

There was a pause. "It's been nice getting to know you more, Logan. I really like you."

"Right back at you, CeCe," he responded. "I look forward to us spending more time together."

"Wanna go see a movie? The new ones look good."

"Sure, let's go."

Neither of them noticed Gunther when they walked past. He caught sight of CeCe's fiery red curls, laying loose over her shoulders. The boy she was with, Logan, had short brown hair and was about the same height as her.

And he was her boyfriend...

That icky, sickly feeling stirred in his chest again. He even knew its name. Jealousy.

* * *

On Monday, he got out of bed early and started getting ready for school. He couldn't stop thinking about CeCe and her new boyfriend. A part of Gunther desperately wanted to strangle him for stealing CeCe...

When he got to school, he headed straight to his locker to gather his things for class. He spotted CeCe and her best friend Rocky Blue standing in front of their lockers. They were chatting.

"So, are you and Logan hanging out today?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, we are," CeCe said with a smile.

"How's it going between you two anyway?"

Gunther avoided hearing CeCe's response by snapping his locker shut and walking away. Little did he know, CeCe had seen him.

* * *

The bell rang through the school, and the students started coming out of their classrooms, flooding the hallway as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch. CeCe opened her locker and shoved her geometry notebook in next to her other binders.

"Hey, CeCe," came an accented voice.

The redhead turned around and found herself face-to-face with Gunther Hessenheffer. "Oh, hello Gunther," she greeted.

"I just wanted to say that...I'm happy for you and your new boyfriend," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

It was Gunther's turn to look confused. "But, I saw…I saw you at Crusty's the other day with him."

CeCe thought back to that afternoon. She remembered talking to Logan, and she had gotten the strange feeling of someone eavesdropping on them…oh! "Hold on, were you listening to our conversation?"

"Um, well…" Gunther stammered. "Yes."

"Why would you do that?" she demanded, her face turning slightly pink. "Oh, and just so you know, Logan is _not_ my boyfriend. He's my _stepbrother_!"

All the blood drained out of his face at once. Logan was really her stepbrother? Not her boyfriend? So he became jealous for no reason?

This was _awkward_…

Gunther struggled to speak. "Oh, um…I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Why do you care if I had a 'boyfriend' anyway? It's—" CeCe stopped. Her eyes widened and she grinned knowingly. "Wait a minute…I know why! You got _jealous_!"

"Wh-What?" he blurted. His cheeks grew hot. "Why would you say that?"

"I know you like me, Gunther Hessenheffer. I just have to look at all the moments we've had and I know. You _like_ me, don't you?"

"What about you? Do you like me?" he asked without thinking.

Her face turned redder. "Answer my question first. Just say it, you like me…"

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"Well, I'm not saying anything. Just admit it already."

"Not until you do."

CeCe groaned. "You're insufferable, you know that, right?"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk."

"Oh, am I? Now admit that you like me."

"No, you."

"No, _you_."

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers…


End file.
